Sean (Hilltop)
Sean is a character encountered at the Hilltop Community. He lived with his parents, Mitch and Sarah, and sister, Malia, before her death. When Rick's group arrives, he seems to get closer with Josh. He currently lives in Alexandria with Josh. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Sean lived with his parents and sister in an unknown town. He was a freshman in high school when "people started eating eachother's faces off." Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Sean is first met when he bumps into Josh while carrying supplies. He and Josh seem to become friends instantly, both of them sneaking off and talking to one another. Josh later approaches Sean and tells him he is going to stop the saviors. Sean, knowing what the Saviors can do, begs him not to go. Josh tells him he'll be fine. Josh watches him from the RV while Sean is with his sister. "Twice as Far" While the group is focused on Eugene, he enters the infirmary with Josh on his shoulder. He tells them that the group on the run had been attacked by saviors and Josh got his leg cut by a savior. The group took him to the Hilltop and Sean and Josh were brough to Alexandria by another Hilltop member so Denise could help him. He then asks where Denise is, the group looking at each other. "East" Sean goes with Rosita, Glenn and Michonne to find Daryl. He tells Rosita he feels that he should help out while he stays at Alexandria. When he sees where Denise died, he gives a look of sadness. He follows the group to find Daryl when they find him and they all split up. He looks at both groups but can't choose who to follow, so he begins to walk back to Alexandria. "Last Day On Earth" Sean is wandering through the woods, not able to find his way to Alexandria when he stumbles upon the lineup. When he sees Negan, he is in shock. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" In a flashback, Sean is watching Negan pick when he chooses Abraham and begins beating him with Lucille. Sean watches in horror. Soon after, Glenn is hit, making Sean duck behind the bush he's hiding behind and he tries to keep it together, failing as he is crying. Later, after the saviors have left, he runs from the bushes to help his friends, first hugging Josh. He then asks if he can help with anything and helps move the bodies. He offers to take Sasha, Maggie and Josh to the Hilltop. Service Rosita mentions that Sean, Josh and Mitchell went to the Hilltop with Sasha and Maggie. Go Getters He is seen trying to talk to Josh with Jesus. Josh leaves, making Sean upset. Sasha tells him he just needs time and he'll open up. Later, he awakens to Josh screaming as the fire and walkers outside make him panic. He tells Josh to be strong before grabbing his knife and running outside to assist Jesus and Sasha to kill walkers. He stabs a walker in the eye, shoving it against another. He returns to his trailer and sees his sister's dead body. His parents say they don't know what to do when Malia reanimates and attempts to bite Sara. He pushes his mom back and stabs his sister in the temple, killing her. Later, he thanks Josh, knowing he tried helping Malia. He then suggests they go back to Alexandria and they sneak off, walking through the woods together. Swear He and Josh run from the woods to hug Tara at the Alexandria gates. Sing Me a Song He enters the infirmary to get some antibiotics for Josh. Alexa gives him some, flirting with him. He thanks her. Later, he and Josh are walking the streets and talking when Alexa asks to talk to him alone. She asks him out and he agrees. He then tells Josh about it, unaware of Josh's sadness. Heart's Still Beating He and Alexa are making out and she says she loves him. He doesn't respond. Someone knocks on the door and he looks relieved. Josh tells them Negan came back and Sean looks panicked. He watches Negan and Spencer talk. Negan calls Josh over and he tells Josh not to go. Josh pulls away from him and holds Negan's cue. When Negan kills Spencer, Sean gasps and watches Rosita shoot Lucille. When Josh is thrown down, he goes to help him but is pulled back by Tara. He and the others later go to the Hilltop. He joins them and goes to see Gregory. Rock in the Road Sean is with the others talking to Gregory. When they are leaving and Enid shows them the Hilltop residents who want to help them, he smiles to see his mom is one of them. He asks if she's sure and she says yes. His dad then comes up and says they can't be messing with the saviors, or Alexandria. "Stay away from that boy, Sean." Sean tells his dad that Josh is his friend and is looking out for him. He joins the others in leaving and goes to see Ezekiel. After, he heads back to Alexandria. He and Josh stay home while the others go out looking for Gabriel. The Other Side Sean, Josh and Alice went to the Hilltop sometime within the past few episodes. When the Saviors arrive, he hides them both. When getting Josh and Alice, Josh reveals he is leaving, much to Sean's dismay. Season 8 Mercy He is present during the battle at The Sanctuary. Later, he is stopped by Maggie as he is about to leave and he says he can't stay. Maggie allows him to go and he darts to the woods. Killed Victims *Malia (Zombified) *Numerous counts of walkers. Relationships Mitchell It is assumed they get along well in the Hilltop, as Sean told Josh some great stories of him and his dad from before the walkers. However, Mitchell scolds him for leaving Hilltop to help Josh and Sean looks a bit frightened. It is assumed Mitchell is actually mean to him. Josh Hudson Though only meeting Josh that day, Sean and him become best friends instantly after meeting. Sean seems to show great concern when Josh tells him he's fighting the saviors to help the Hilltop, not wanting him to get hurt. Sean even drives Josh to Alexandria after he is hurt, showing he would put his own life in danger to help Josh. Malia Sean and Malia seem to get along great as brother and sister. It is shown that they hang out together a lot. Alexa Roice They are shown to have a good relationship, liking each other. They began dating sometime between Sing Me a Song and Heart's Still Beating. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *Knot's Untie *Twice As Far *East *Last Day on Earth Season 7 *The Day Will Come When You Won't Be *Go Getters *Swear *Song Me a Song *Heart's Still Beating *Rock in the Road *The Other Side Season 8 *Mercy Trivia *The casting call for this Character was Grey Solomon. **"Grey Solomon - 17 - Funny and friendly with a slight hostile side." *Sean is the love interest of Josh Hudson, but his sexuality is currently unknown. *In Season 7, he is going to be a series regular, listed under "Also-Starring." Category:Fanon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Also Starring